The present disclosure relates to a cooking appliance.
In general, cooking appliances are device for cooking foods by using heat generated from a heat source.
A gas oven that is an example of the cooking appliances may heat foods by using combustion heat, radiant heat, and conductive heat which are generated by combustion of a gas while the supplied gas is burnt.